First Comes Love
by Nikki999
Summary: Harold Waldorf was irrefutably a rich man. Oh, not just in dollars and property, but in family. On Eleanor's death bed he promised her he'd move on and make sure the children were happily married. It would be tough with children like Blair, Serena, and Lola. Pairings? Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, and Lola/Nate
1. Prologue

**I try not to go on and on with introductions. This is a random story that seemed to nag at me until I wrote it down.** **There will be three main couples in my story…Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, and Lola/Nate. They will all be set up by Harold using some cunning, wit, determination, connections, and money. **

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is not mine…if it was I'd get Chair together and fire the writers in a heartbeat.**

Most men had mid life crises but Harold Waldorf was too well bred and a crisis seemed much too plebian. He was; however, tempted to look back on his life, to evaluate, ponder his triumphs and mistakes. Often he would think, "What if I made that deal instead?" or "If only I could go back I time."

No, he would always shake himself out of that poor state. He just didn't have time for nonsense thoughts like those.

Looking forward like always, he turned his thoughts to his children.

His oldest Blair was the epitome of perfection. At age twenty-four she had really made a name for herself in the public relations world. Brunette, incredibly slim, and had doe brown eyes most guys got lost in. Her looks and brains made the complete package.

His second, Serena, was a year younger and certainly a firecracker that enjoyed the spotlight. The camera truly loved her and she was one of the most well known models of the twenty first century. Blonde, tall with long legs, and loyal to a fault, everyone cheered up when they met her.

And there was his baby girl, Lola, who was the sweetest person you'd ever meet. Age twenty-one, blonde, down to earth, and certainly the best cook in Manhattan. She owed her own catering business and was hired by the Upper East Side's most elite constantly despite her young age.

Harold Waldorf was irrefutably a rich man. Oh, not just in dollars and property, but in family. His pride in his children nearly as great as his love for Roman. It was certainly a scandal causing relationship but when Eleanor died he knew he'd never love another woman as much as her. On her death bed he promised her he'd move on and make sure the children were happily married. He never could break a promise he made her.

Regretfully the children were too focused on their careers to think about love. Perhaps a little nudge would get them going on the right paths and fill his and Roman's arms with grandchildren to spoil.


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry the first chapter was so short but it was really like a palette cleanser before all the action begins. There will be three main couples in my story…Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, and Lola/Nate. They will all be set up by Harold using some cunning, wit, determination, connections, and money. **

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is not mine…if it was I'd fire the writers in a heartbeat.**

It took four rings of the phone to reach Serena's brain. By the sixth she became more aware and fell out of bed. Grumpily, her long, unadorned fingers skimmed her nightstand and found her alarm clock. It was much too early for it to be going off.

"S."

"Huh B?"

"S? Dad's been trying to reach you all morning. Hurry up and answer the phone before he sends his PI over" exclaimed a very unhappy Blair Waldorf.

"It's nine in the morning; what does he want?"

"Just call him" Blair growled handing her the phone and walking away to get ready for her business meeting.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_…."Hi Daddy."

"Don't you 'Hi Daddy' me. I thought something bad might have happened to you!"

"Dorota would have killed anyone who tried" she only half joked.

"You should be out enjoying the beautiful day. Oh and I got you a present."

"Tiffany, Bergdorf, Vera?" she guessed happily.

"No. The gift's name is Dan Humphrey."

"You bought me a man?"

"Not just any man. Remember how you always wanted to take photography classes?"

"When I was sixteen? Gee thanks daddy."

"Well if you like him he can be your new photographer. I am glad you told me about the creepy last one so I could fire him. You are to meet him tonight at seven. Come visit sometime and bring your sisters! Love you, bye!"he hurried then hung up before she could disagree.

Serena moaned in annoyance before setting the phone down and sliding back into a deep sleep.

Thirty minutes later she was rudely awakened with a shake and a surprising curse. "Damn it, S! You fell back asleep and left the phone off the hook!"

"I ah…" he mind was an unfocused blob. She shoved her hand through her beautiful golden locks.

Mornings sucked. They just weren't her time of day. "I think Dad called and told me he got a new photographer…unless I was dreaming it."

"You weren't dreaming. I got a twenty minute lecture on how time is ticking away and how it's been months since I've had a serious boyfriend. Luckily I told him I had a meeting and needed to shower so he picked on you instead."

"What meeting?"

"The one at Bass Industries that I've only been talking about for a month" she laughed at Serena's morning stupidity.

"You will make a killing like always. Just like I plan to do at my Vera Wang photo shoot today."

"So jealous but love you and good luck. That notorious playboy will be eating out of my hands before I even finish my proposal" Blair cockily said before looking at her watch then hurrying out the door.

To anyone else Blair might have seemed arrogant but she was known in the business world for her 100% success rate. Her idea for a merger with Bass Industries and Waldorf Public Relations would secure her future on the Upper East Side. "No one does public relations like Blair Waldorf she reminded herself before getting in her sleek, red, BMW Convertible.

Lola had waved Blair goodbye as she came running up the driveway. She had been on a fitness kick lately and her two sisters did not want to participate. Serena could not get up early enough and Blair had told her she was allergic to sweat.

The catering business had been a little slow since the main party season was over but Lola was far from ready to take it easy. She had to think up new recipes, new ways to present them, and try to get new clientele while keeping her present clients satisfied.

Yes the girls were all preoccupied but love waits for no one.

**The couples will meet soon and as always there's bound to be drama, jealousy, and lust. Tell me what you think? It'll be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Glad to see the story interested some readers. Here are the interactions/first meetings & impressions as promised. Hopefully this chapter length is a little more to your liking lovetvtomuchxo. If you would be so kind please review and share your thoughts.**

Blair walked into Bass Industries looking alluring yet dangerous. She had put on a designer red suit Serena snagged from an Italian photo shoot. Luisa Spangoli, was the designer but Blair thought her's outshined Kate Middleton's any day. The neckline plunged and the skirt was just enough to leave men wanting more. The color accentuated her hair, eyes, and pale skin perfectly. She knew if her plan for the merger failed her looks and Chuck's predictable playboy behavior could possibly save her.

"I have a eleven o'clock meeting scheduled with Mr. Bass. My name is Blair Waldorf" she wasted no time walking right up to Chuck's scantily clad young secretary.

"Mr. Bass had an emergency meeting. I guess you'll just have to sit and wait" the blonde rudely said as she stared Blair down.

"I see Mr. Bass only hires the best of the best" Blair told her sarcastically. She then fought the urge to slap the girl as she started blowing gum bubbles and filing her nails.

"I'll be ready for my eleven in a minute Priscilla" came Chuck's voice over the small desk intercom.

"Thank god" Blair let out a sigh of relief as she saw Chuck approaching shortly after.

"Punctual, early even, and well dressed. I like that in a woman" he came towards Blair and shook her hand. Electricity jolted both of them and they let go faster than what was probably polite.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bass" Blair said politely.

"For god sakes Priscilla this is a business not a club. Put on some appropriate clothes" Chuck's deep voice exclaimed in annoyance upon eying his secretary.

"Blunt. I like that in a business partner. Nice to finally put a name to the infamous face Mr. Bass."

"Infamous? I see my reputation truly does follow me everywhere. No need for such formalities. Call me Chuck. I insist" he said leaving no room for argument and led her towards a conference room.

"Mr.…Chuck. I am going to skip right to the point. I am not exiting this office until you accept my proposal."

"Usually it's the males who do the proposing Ms. Waldorf" he joked with a smirk known to make lesser woman swoon.

Blair instead rolled her eyes. "Call me Blair; it's only fair. I've put a lot of hard work into this merger idea and I won't take no for an answer."

"Well you'll only be pitching the idea to me. My staff had to be sent to handle a situation. I was warned by your father not to go with them and reschedule with you unless I wanted to face hellfire and brimstone."

"He's a smart man" she said leaning against the conference table rather than taking a seat.

"I've heard of your incredible work ethic." Chuck glanced down at this confident woman. Cheekbones like a well sculpted work of art, he thought, a mouth formed for feral sex, legs that went on for miles, and eyes the color of delicious dark coffee. "People however did not tell me how attractive you'd be."

She didn't like the way he was staring at her, savoring and memorizing, she thought, with a stare that was arrogant, rude, and unnervingly arousing. She knew not to mix business with pleasure despite how handsome Chuck was. "Thank you, now to get on with my plan. Bass Industries has need of Waldorf Public Relations for several reasons…"

He'd stopped listening around reason number ten and decided to stare at Blair's lovely mouth instead. _Oh they would merge_ he thought slyly _just not in the way she wanted_. _His merger involved silk sheets, champagne, and far less clothes._

xoxoxoxoxo

Lights, camera, cue annoyed supermodel Serena. Pose this way, lean to the left, show more skin. She couldn't take being told what to do over and over like some dog. She had been working for hours and soon she would meet this Daniel Humphrey guy her father seemed to love.

"Okay that's enough for today" the temporary photographer Pierre told her and the other model she was working with.

Vera came up to Serena sensing her annoyance. Usually she wasn't present at minor photo shoots but she loved Serena like a daughter and had known her for years. "Go meet this Daniel guy you were telling me about so we can love him and ditch Pierre" she told her.

"Are the photos really that bad?" she said Vera laughing.

Pierre dropped him camera proving her point. "Like I said…go!" she pushed Serena towards the door.

Serena had luckily been all made up for the shoot and did not have to primp herself or fuss with how she looked before catching a cab.

Daniel had texted her earlier explaining that Harold had given him her number and telling her where to meet him. He had chosen a quaint little coffee shop in Brooklyn and she'd felt a little overdressed.

"Are you Serena?" a handsome shaggy haired brunette wearing jeans and a t-shirt strolled up to her seeming nervous.

She nodded and held out her hand in greeting. "Daniel Humphrey? Nice to meet you. You come highly recommended from my father."

"I'm glad Harold took a liking to me or else I'd be filming fruit and trying to pass it off as art instead."

She laughed and joked right along with him. "Oh fruit is much easier than cranky models I'm sure."

"Not as charming or attractive I assure you" he told her sweetly.

She smiled a smile that lit up the whole coffee shop. "Did you bring any pictures to show me? I'd love to see your work."

"Well your father told me you've always loved photography so I figured instead of just showing you my pictures and telling you boring stories that we'd go on an adventure instead. I always loved shooting pictures of things not posed so I figured we'd walk around Central Park and I'd teach you how to take some."

She was a little wary since he was still a stranger but her gut told her to go for it. "I'm always up for adventure."

"Shall we?" he extended his arm in a goofy yet romantic gesture.

xoxoxoxoxo

Nate Vanderbilt parked his Jaguar behind a vintage powder blue Mustang outside. The kind of car that screamed _I'm a metal death trap but I'm beautiful!_ He shook his head wondering what woman would appreciate a vintage car before he turned his gaze towards the house.

It was truly a beaut. He expected that from one of the richest families in Manhattan but this house definitely stood out.

He rang the doorbell twice but no one answered. He knew Harold had set up an appointment for him to meet Lola. Maybe woman were just always running late. Annoyed he decided to twist the door handle and to his surprise it opened.

It smelled delicious. That was his first thought as he entered the foyer. Chocolate chip cookies? His stomach growled loudly,

"Hello?" he heard his voice echo throughout the house. He got no response so he followed the delicious cookie smell.

When he finally found the kitchen his face broke out in a pure grin of male enjoyment. There was a tall, vivacious, and leggy blonde with headphones in singing an overplayed pop song.

Making the situation even better was the fact she wore nothing but a bra and underwear. Some of the sexiest underwear he'd had the pleasure to observe. Turn around he practically begged. He certainly hoped the face matched the body.

He got his wish and more as she turned and screamed. Nate put up his hands in surrender ready to explain himself. All Lola saw was a strange man in a nice baby blue dress shirt and gray pants, sandy blonde hair, and striking blue eyes.

Aiming for his eyes she threw the spatula she was using for her cookies. Years of lacrosse granted him an easy snatch of the weapon right before it made contact with his face.

"You could have killed me! Take it easy and let me explain."

She seemed to have read his lips enough to take out the headphone and hear him out.

"I swear I won't move. Look I'm just here for our meeting. I take it your father forgot to tell you?"

"That a strange man was going to break into my house? Yeah he left that part out of our conversation" she said sarcastically.

"I'm Nathaniel Archibald with The Spectator. I wanted to interview you for our new column. It's about up and coming business women and men."

He took out his ID to confirm he was who he said and she seemed to calm down. "Okay you pass…for now. I'll go get dressed so you can start the interview."

"You don't need to change on my account."

"It's safer for us both. If you keep looking at me like that I can't be held responsible for how many spatulas get thrown."

She glided by him. Nate turned so he could admire the view and whistled through his teeth. Grabbing a cookie he stuffed his face. This would definitely be his most exciting interview yet.

**Comments, thoughts, concerns?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I finally got motivated to write and a short school day for the first time in a billion years! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far! This means: ****lovetvtomuchxo****, ****TriGemini****, ****CharmedAndDangerous22****, cbbw, & guest. **

**I appreciate you all but I feel like the need to clear up some confusion. Yes the story is filed under Chuck and Blair but it is not going to be ****just**** a Chuck and Blair story. I did warn everyone in the prologue that there will be three main couples. The last chapter was separated into sections so if you find yourself not liking a couple then my advice is simply skip over their part or if I merge them then get used to it. Oh and sorry in advance to Dan/Serena fans because this chapter lacks them quite a bit but next chapter will make up for it.**

**Well enough of my rambling, let's get to it…**

In the office of Waldorf Public Relations, Blair sat at a long mahogany desk, surrounded by paperwork and on the phone with Serena. She buried herself in files all morning, determined to find additional reasons why Chuck would want to merge companies.

She was doing a great job until Serena called. Apparently Daniel Humphrey was already on his way to becoming her favorite photographer and she just couldn't shut up about it.

"We went to Central Park…saw ducks you like…photos of flowers. B are you listening to me?"

Truthfully whatever Serena said made no sense. "Yeah sorry S I'm just so busy at work. He sounds great, much easier than Chuck Bass."

"From what I hear Chuck's pretty easy" Serena joked.

"That's what I'm counting on as a backup plan" Blair told her.

"I already don't like the sound of this."

"Seduction is my middle name. Anyway don't you have another shoot in a couple of minutes?"

"Mhm. I am so excited! We get to have a competition between Dan and Pierre for whose pictures we like better and trust me I already hate Pierre's."

"Sounds like fun but I have to go S. Lots of work. Love you."

"All work and no play makes Waldorf a dull girl" echoed an easily recognizable masculine voice from the doorway.

xoxoxoxoxo

Chuck really enjoyed watching her. Taunting her was fun too but he really did admire her beauty. Her purple silk blouse gave him a slight view of cleavage without being inappropriate and he could tell she had on another suit because the jacket hung over the chair.

Just now, he thought, Blair Waldorf looked sophisticated, posh, and entirely unapproachable. Unapproachable, Chuck mused, unless you were Chuck Bass the devil himself.

"You look like an agent" he told her when she didn't reply to his previous comment.

"I have been for years, hence the name on the building. I am the public relations agent. Do you need one?"

"Probably, I'll keep you in mind." He had kept her and her endless legs in his mind for days now.

God he was attractive she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Amusingly the color purple of his pocket square matched her perfectly. She was done wondering. She wanted to make a deal or she wanted him gone.

"My office is basically closed until the end of the month. We book fast and stay booked. I have a lot of elite clients and a corporate devil who refuses to accept my merger proposal."

"So the receptionist told me while I was charming her to let me in. I'm not here to hire you though" he moved toward her like a cat ready to spring.

"Why are you here?" she asked a little sharply.

"I have a business meeting in the neighborhood and I have a favor to ask. You see the man I'm meeting is very family oriented and he prefers to associate with people who are too. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend and trick him into doing business with me."

"Why me? With your reputation it'll be me who needs a public relations person to keep my good name pristine."

"Because you're just the kind of woman I need. Classy, gorgeous, and quick witted. And if you sell it well enough I will grant you your merger with one of The Bass Industries Locations….perhaps Australia."

"Let's start with the France location and I'll work my way up. I just have to cancel my lunch plans with my sister Lola."

xoxoxoxoxo

At home Lola had made Nate wait a good twenty minutes for her to change. She had thrown on a striped black and white skirt, a black dress shirt, a coral blazer, and black stilettos. He thought she looked more like a news reporter or model than a professional caterer and business mogul.

"If you going to stare as much as you did when I was half naked I might have to cancel this interview" she told him trying to be serious instead of flattered and amused.

He chuckled loudly before getting out a notepad and paper and asking if she was ready.

"Aren't you going to use a tape recorder? Paper is a little old fashioned."

"Judging from that 86' mustang in the driveway I don't think you mind old fashioned."

"Very perceptive Mr. Archibald. I…" she was interrupted as her phone rang.

She excused herself to answer the phone in the other room.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey L it's me."_

"_Oh am I running late to lunch or something? I'm so sorry."_

"_No, actually I have to cancel lunch."_

"_Business reasons?"_

"_Yes and Chuck Bass reasons."_

"_The__ Chuck Bass? Just be careful."_

"_Tell you all the details when I get home."_

"_Bye B."_

"_Bye L."_

When Lola returned to the kitchen Nate was greedily stuffing his face with cookies.

"You either have the munchies or you really like my baking" she smirked.

"I haven't smoked in years. With a best friend like Chuck Bass it is hard not to though. I swear these are the best cookies I've ever had."

"Well good because they were for a client. Now you can help me make more. Also in return for your little peep show maybe you can tell me more about Chuck. He seems to be a little too interested in my sister."

"Ugh the things I do to get my story" he mused as she threw an apron at him and told him to wash his hands.

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
